Return to the Ski Lodge
by Animelover3737
Summary: The whole gang goes to the Ski Lodge where Troy and Gabriella first met. Will sparks fly this time? Pairings: TroyxGabriella TaylorxChad JasonxKelsi ZekexSharpay RyanxOC
1. Getting Ready

This is my first HSM fanfic. The idea came to me at 11:10 at night while I was listening to my High School Musical CD. This story is from a couple of years ago I just wanted to get it out of my notebook. Because it is so old I didn't even know anything about HSM2 and it has been done with no knowledge of it. The date I have for it in my note book is 4/15/06.

I do not own High School Musical or High School Musical 2

Background Info Needed to Understand the Story:

This takes place at the ski lodge one year later. Troy and Gabriella had convinced their parents to take them back for New Years. They also brought along Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Heather (OC I made up; I think its mean that they didn't give Ryan someone). The guys all share a large room and the girls are in a separate room a few floors down. Here is the actual story.

Chapter 1 – Getting Ready

"Hurry up!" Troy exclaimed, "We have to go meet the girls to go to the "Teen Party.""

"You just want to see Gabriella." Chad said, but before Troy could tell him that they were just friends he continued, "But we're already now so let's go."

They hurriedly filed into an elevator Jason pushed the button for the second floor and they stated their decent.

"I wonder what Taylor's doing?" Chad thought out loud quietly. He and Taylor had been going out since he asked her to the after party.

Jason whispered, "I hope Kelsi likes what I'm wearing." He and Kelsi had gotten together at the after party also.

"I hope Sharpay liked those cookies I baked." Zeke said. He and Sharpay had gotten together right after the game (after the credits go there is a scene in case you didn't know).

"I wonder what Heather is wearing" Ryan mused. He and Heather had started dating at the beginning of this year when she moved to Albuquerque.

Troy was the only person who was silent but he was thinking about Gabriella though_. __**I really like her but I don't think she likes me back, at least not the same way I like her.**_ Troy thought. Finally, the elevator doors opened and they all got out. The guys quickly made their way to the girl's room and knocked on the door. The door opened a bit and Taylor stuck her head out.

"Hey you guys. We're ready to go." Taylor said.

"Great! Let's go." Chad replied. The girls came out (I'm not good at describing/making up outfits so use your imagination. The point is that they looked good). The ten of them went to the recreation room, lead by Troy and Gabriella.

"Come on, let's go" Troy said eagerly.

"Dude, if we go any faster we'll be running. Chill." Chad commented. Troy scowled but went at a more leisurely pace. Finally, they went through the doors and into the party.


	2. At The Party

I am very sry at the long delay. Just not as into HSM as I was so it took a while for me stop being lazy and type this part up. U can thank the HSM 3 movie for the motivation. My sincerest apologizes to those who actually read this story for the wait School got in the way too –mutters under breath- evil Spanish teachers. Anywho, here it is:

Chapter 2: At the Party

The gang was immediately greeted by people talking and loud music.

"Hey look! They still have the Karaoke Stage, where we fist sang together!" Gabriella pointed out eagerly.

"I wonder if that guy who forced us to sing still works there." Troy said.

"Let's go find out. I want to thank him for introducing us," Gabriella called above the noise. The group wove their way through the crowd of dancing teenagers and, sure enough, behind the stage stood the same guy that, just a short year ago, made Troy and Gabriella first sing together.

"Come on! Let's go talk to him," Taylor suggested. They all worked their way to the back of the stage.

"Hi, do you by any chance remember us," Gabriella motioned to her and Troy, "We were here last year?"

"Oh yeh, I remember you two. I practically had to force you to go on stage. So I see it worked out well." He replied.

"We're very glad you made us sing. It turns out Gabriella was transferring to my school after Christmas Beak. We ended up staring in the school musical." Troy informed him.

"See, told ya you would thank me for this. Oh, just a minute I need to get new singers," After he left to force- I mean pick some more unsuspecting people to sing. Troy and Gabriella went to get something to drink. Kelsi and Jason went to get some food. Sharpay and Zeke went to go dance and Ryan and Heather joined them. Taylor and Chad stayed behind, they wanted to talk to the guy.

"Hey, where did the rest of you guys all go?" the guy asked looking around.

"Oh they went off to go do some other things," Taylor said waving her hand dismissively, "But I was wondering if you could do us a favor."

"Well, I don't know. What's the favor?"

"We were hoping you could make them sing again. Then maybe they would relies that they need to get together. Seriously, they are so dense," Chad explained, shaking his head at his friends' obviousness.

"You mean they _aren't_ going out yet? They sure act like it. Wow."

Unfortunately no they aren't going out yet."

"Hmm. Sure, I'll help. In fact I even have a song that might work out well with them. When they come back over here I'll ask them to sing."

"Thanks" Chad and Taylor chorused.

A little while later Toy and Gabriella came back to the stage, smiling and talking together, with their heads close together.

"Hey, I was hoping you could go up and sing again. You know, build some confidence in the audience hopefully get more people to volunteer." The Karaoke guy proposed to the unsuspecting couple, well not yet. They glanced at each other.

"Why not?" "Sure" they answered.

"Great! Just wait for this pair to finish up. He replied. The current pair finished in a moment. The guy got back up on the stage.

"Now, up next we have a pair of _volunteers_. Will some people please follow their example?" He received laughter from the crowd. Toy and Gabriella climbed onto the stage and took their places at the mikes. They were curious as to what song they would have to sing. The guy and Taylor and Chad claimed it was a surprise. Soon the song flashed on the screen and the music started.

Yay! Evil cliffhanger! Anyway, I have the story basically done but because I'm in an evil mood I decided that I will not post it all. Muahahahaha! -cough- -cough- -choke- I require at least 3 reviews to get the next chapter up and reveal the song (which isn't that much of a surprise if ur smart) I don't care if the reviews are all from the same person just three reviews! Til next time – Ja Ne


	3. The Song and Fireworks

A/N: I know it's been forever but when I said three reviews I meant in addition to the ones already submitted. Anyway I decided to post anyway. Was really bored today and wanted to get my mind off of other things, lik my grandpa being in surgery, so I typed this up and posted it. I hope someone likes it cuz I'm not rly into it that much anymore but someone should get something out of it instead of having it collect dust in the bottom of my drawer.

Disclaimer: Me No Own.

Chapter 3: The Song & Fireworks

The screen lighted up with the words "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You".

Troy: Ya, Never know what you're gonna feel, oh

Ya, Never see it comin', suddenly it's real

Gabriella: Oh, never even crossed my mind, no

That I would ever end up here tonight

Both: All things change

When you don't expect them to

No one knows

What the future's gonna do

I never even noticed

That you've been there all along

Both: I can't take my eyes off of you

I know you feel the same way too, yeah

I can't take my eyes off of you

All it took

Was one look

For a dream come true

Troy: Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on"

Gabriella: Oh, right here is right where we belong"

Both: You never really know what you might find

Now all I see is you and I

You're everything I never knew that I was looking for

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you

After the song ended Troy and Gabriella received a huge applause, but they didn't seem to notice. They were just staring at each other. A few seconds later they realized and bowed to the audience and thanked them for their applause. They jumped of stage and quietly thanked the guy for giving them a chance to sing there again. Then they walked through the party and outside through the doors onto the balcony. They sat down on a bench on the railing. For a few minutes neither of them spoke.

"Well, that was one of the most fun things I've done in a long time." Troy commented, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Even more fun than basketball?"

"Defiantly. How about for you, better than a Decathalon?" Troy asked her, hoping she would say she enjoyed it too.

"Yeh. It was great," she replied smiling. From inside the party they heard the people begin to count down.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…

Troy turned more towards his side at Gabriella and she stared back at him.

3…2…1 The people inside shouted and noise-makers went off but troy and Gabriella were deaf to it all as they leaned closer together. Their lips touched and they kissed. In the background, fireworks exploded celebrating the New Year. After a few seconds they broke apart and sat staring at each other.

"I like you a lot Gabriella, in case you couldn't tell, and I've wanted to tell you for a really long time," Troy told her.

"Me too," was all Gabriella could say and they leaned in for another kiss.

Little did they know, but everyone else had followed them after they left the stage and they watched them from behind the door. They saw them come out and sit down. They saw them talking but couldn't tell what they were saying, but they did see them kiss, twice. Taylor could barely contain her happiness, same with Chad. The others were muttering things under their breath like "finally" and "took them long enough".

After the second kiss they stood up.

"Come on, let's go find everyone else." Gabriella suggested.

"Good idea, but first, just to set the record straight and stuff, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"Of course." Gabriella answered, without even a second thought, smiling.

"Awesome," he responded with enthusiasm, "now let's go look."

Everyone quickly split up and went off in different directions in the crowded party. Troy and Gabriella found Chad and Taylor but decided to just hang out and enjoy the party after that.

After an hour they all gathered back up together. Everyone greeted one-another.

"I think we should go back to our rooms." Gabriella said.

"Yeh, we have an early flight tomorrow." Taylor agreed.

"Ok," everyone else agreed and they headed up to their rooms.

A/N: there is still more, all is written no more is typed. If you want me to take time out of my _o-so_ precious life to type up the next chap then review. Three additional reviews aka a total of six. That's all I ask. Til next time – cya.


End file.
